In recent years, with fusion of broadcasting and communications and diversification of broadcast programs, needs from users to record more broadcast programs on satellite broadcasting, CATV broadcasting, IP broadcasting, or the like have been increasing. In response to such needs, television receivers capable of allowing to record more broadcast programs in a recording device have become popular. Such televisions are configured to reduce information volume of a broadcast program to be recorded (video-recorded) in a recording device (e.g. lower resolution of the broadcast program, lowering a bit rate of the broadcast program, or the like), thereby making it possible to record more broadcast programs.
Reducing the information volume in such a manner when recording a broadcast program has been a cause of noises in reproduction of the recorded broadcast program. To solve this problem, for example, techniques recited in Patent Literatures 1 and 2 were suggested.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an image display device for detecting a recording speed of a content and a bit rate of reproduction of the content and carrying out a video process on a video signal of the content in accordance with both of the recording speed and the bit rate thus detected.
Patent Literature 2 discloses an image reproducing device in which video signals can be optimally set according to an amount of bit rate automatically.